


Dean Loves His Bed

by elia_marie



Category: Dean Masturbation, Dean x Dildo, Sam Masturbation, Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom
Genre: Dildo play, Other, watching someone masturbate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elia_marie/pseuds/elia_marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves his bed, hes told Sam that but he never told him his main reason as to why he loves it. It's the mattress it makes masturbating for Dean. He always has a better time when hes in his own bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Loves His Bed

“It’s been a long day i’m going to turn in for the night Sammy.” Dean said as he walked down the hallway towards his room. 

“Alright. I’m actually going to make a quick run, we have practically nothing to eat i’ll be back in 30.” Sam responded to Dean who was now in his room. 

Dean loved his memory foam bed, and Sam knew that, but what Sam didn't know was that Dean loved masturbating on his bed. Not only because it was he bed but because he was convinced that it was better on his mattress. 

Dean immediately dropped his bag at his door, closing it and stripping down to nothing but his boxers. Laying down on his bed, on top of all the sheets he took a deep breath holding it for a couple seconds and then letting it out slowly. 

“Good to be home.” He has to himself as he placed his right hand on his stomach rubbing it slightly. Dean closed his eyes and slowly began to move his hand up his abdomen to rub his hand over his chest. As his fingers slightly brushed over his left nipple he gasped quietly. He moved hand all over his chest and then he dragged his fingernails lightly over his body, moving his hand down to the elastic of his underwear. Dean had a hard erection pushing on his boxers, just from the light touches. He pushed down on his erection with his palm and the great sensation of the pressure cause him to arch his back up a little off of the mattress. 

“Fuck” Dean whispered as he pulled his bottom lip in between his lip and biting down on it. He let out little moans as he moved his hand in small circles still pushing down on his throbbing cock. The feeling of the fabric of his boxers add to the amazing feeling of the pressure on his crotch. But Dean wanted more, he slowly slips his thumbs into the sides of his dark blue Calvin Klein boxers tugging them down slowly. Once the band was below his cock it bounced up and slapped his stomach lightly causing Dean to moan loudly from the release of his cock. He pulled the boxers all the off and throwing them onto the pile of his other clothes on the side of his bed. Quickly he brought his attention back to the large throbbing cock resting on his stomach. It has probably been a month since Dean has gotten a chance to masturbate so he knew this was going to feel better than usual. He slowly wraps his hand around the base of his cock squeezing slightly. A spark of pleasure ran up Dean spine cause him to let out a curse and a long drawn out moan. Slowly stroking up his erection Dean moaned over and over again, it definitely felt better in his own bed. Continuing to stroke his cock slowly Dean brought his left hand up to his chest running his hand over his very sensitive nipples. He brought thumb and index finger up to his mouth and licked them, then bringing them back down to his right nipple. He slowly started rubbing it and the pinching it slightly. To Deans surprise it felt amazing. He had never know that doing that would feel good. But Deans attention went back down to his cock as he began to pump his cock faster. He let out little gasps as he squeezed his cock while still stroking it. His cock was now wet with precum so his hand slid up and down his shaft faster. Everything felt amazing to Dean but he wanted more, so he quickly turned to his right side, using his left hand to grab something out of his bed side table. Dean had grabbed a fairly decent sized dildo. Dean has never told anyone that he had this or even used it but he loved it. He set the dido down on the bed with him and went back into the drawer fishing out a bottle of lube. 

Rolling onto his back again Dean grabbed the dildo from his side with his right hand and with the other he flipped open the lid of the lube. But then closing it and setting down the dido because Dean knew that he would have easier access to his ass if he was on his knees with his ass in the air. So Dean gets onto his knees and turns so he is now facing the head of his bed. He slowly moves down the bed then bending down so that his face is on his pillow. Dean now with his ass in the air he grabs the bottle of lube again, opening it and squirting some onto his index and middle finger. After closing and setting down the lube Dean reaches around to his ass and he runs his finger over his hole. The cold lube on his finger running across his hole cause his to gasp loudly, but the cold didn't stop him. Dean was so horny right now he didn't think anything could stop him until he got his rocks off, not even Sam coming home. 

Dean slowly pushed the tip of his index finger into his ass causing him to cry out with pleasure. He slowly pushes the rest of his finger in. After he got his whole finger in he began to move it in and out again. The sensation of his finger in his ass was one of the best things he has ever felt. Once he was used to one finger he started prodding his middle finger into his ass as well. At first it hurt a little but quickly was chased away by a huge wave of pleasure. Dean worked his fingers in his ass, Causing him to moan loudly the entire time. Dean isn't usually loud when it comes to having sex, but when Dean was fucking himself with his fingers, that was a different story. Deans cock was going crazy, it was dripping with precum so Dean used his left hand wrapping it around his cock and moving his hand up and down his throbbing shaft. The sensation of his fingers in his ass and the great feeling of his hand pumping is impossibly hard cock felt so good that unexpectedly Dean came. He didn't feel it coming so it cause him to yell out in ecstasy. After he had come he pulled his fingers out of his ass and dropping his hand from his cock. To his surprise he was still rock hard, his cock was still throbbing and asking for more. Dean had never felt this type of pleasure before he had never cum that hard before. Dean still wasn't satisfied so he quickly grabs the dildo that was laying on the bed, almost forgotten. He quickly lubes up the dildo and reaches behind him and rubs the tip of the dido on this hole. Having just cum Dean was really sensitive so just the light pressure of him running the tip of the dildo made him cry out. 

“Holy Fuck” Dean said as he closed his eyes. 

Dean slowly began to push the head of the dildo into his ass when he began to squeeze his eyes tightly closed. The dildo was bigger than both his fingers so getting the head of it into his ass burned. Dean had used this toy plenty of times but he never got used to the burning feeling, he didn't like it but knowing that dealing with that couple of moments of pain was worth it because the immense amount of pleasure he got from pumping the fake cock in and out of his ass. Deans mouth was slightly open because the first wave of pleasure ran up his body once he got the head of the cock into his ass. Dean began to breath unevenly, his breath picking up the pace. This always happened to Dean when he used his toy, he thought that it was because he wasn't used to it but he knew deep down it was because it excited him but he swore to himself he would never actually have sex with a man, would he? Dean slowly put pressure on the dildo pushing it farther into his ass, since his mouth was open still unknowingly Dean let out a chorus of moans and groans. Since Dean was so consumed in what he was doing he didn't hear Sam when he came back. Even though Sam announced that he was back Dean never noticed so he continued on himself. Sam just thought that Dean was taking a nap because it had been a long day, so he walked to the kitchen, starting to put away the things he had bought when he thought he heard something. He quickly looked up, turning in a full 360 to make sure that no one was there. Then again he heard something. 

""Was that a moan?"" Sam thought trying to listen harder to make sure he wasn't going crazy and hearing things. Hearing the sound again Sam was worried that maybe Dean was hurt so he quickly grabbed his gun from the back of his pants. He slowly moved through the bunker towards Deans room. As he got closer he could definitely hear moans but it didn't sound like he was hurt. 

""What is going on?"" Sam though confused and frustrated but then he heard on load moan and then he knew what was going on. But by the time Sam had figured out what he was hearing he was at Deans door, which was a jar. Sam was supposed to fix Deans door but never had time. Sam was going to just walk past Deans room and got to his to watch a movie but as he was passing he looked in to his his brother face down, ass in the air, and fucking himself with a dildo. Seeing this made Sam freeze in his tracks. Sure Sam as accidentally walked in on Dean before but he had never seen Dean so this to himself. Sam didn't even realized he had stopped and was watching his brother pump a fake cock in and out of his ass until Dean moan out a loud drawn out “ffuuuuuuckk”

After hearing that moan come out of his brothers lips Sam felt a pressure in his jeans. He was confused for a second until he looked down and saw a tent forming in his pants. After realizing that he was getting hard Sam quickly put his hands over his crotch. The pressure from his palms did not help Sam in the slightest, it actually made him harder. Sam was just going to walk away and take care of himself in his room when he heard his name.

“Unnghhh Sammy” Dean moaned softly still pumping the fake cock in and out of his ass, every once in a while Dean would hit his prostate with the head of the dildo. Every time that happened he just pushed his ass harder against the dildo wanting more. Once Sam heard his name his cock got impossibly hard pushing forcefully against his jeans. Sam felt that if he didn’t do something soon he would explode. Not thinking Sam quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans pulling his throbbing cock out from his boxers. The relief from having his cock free made Sam moan quietly. Sam pushed his pants and boxers to below his ass. Sam began to pump his own cock as he watched Dean push a dildo in and out of his ass. Dean began to pick up speed moving the dildo in and out of his ass faster and faster. He knew that he was close to the edge so he used his free hand and wrapped it around his cock. Him just touching his erection in that way almost pushed him to orgasm but he tried not to cum, wanting to make the insane amount of pleasure he was experiencing to last longer. As Dean started pumping his cock he started moan the same words again and again.   
“Unggh Sssammyyy fuuucck uugh fuuck ssaaammy FUck”   
Hearing Dean moan his own name made Sam harder that he had ever been in his life. Sam got the warm feeling in his stomach that he always got when he was about to cum. Sam slowed down his hand that was on his cock so that he wouldn't cum just yet, he wanted to cum at the same time as his brother. Still watching from the slightly opened door Sam watched as his brother picked up speed pushing the dildo into his ass and pumping his cock faster he knew that Dean would cum soon. Knowing this Sam began to stroke his throbbing cock faster again, Sam feeling so much pleasure started to moan quietly trying his hardest to stay quiet so that his big brother wouldn't find out that he was jacking off to the sight and sound of him. 

Dean was close, very close to orgasm. Dean pushed the cock into himself harder than usual, this added so much to the pleasure that he was about to cum.  
Sam could see on Dean's face that he was so close,the expression that Dean was making and the lewd sounds that spilled from his mouth was pulling Sam closer and closer to edge. 

Dean moaned, almost yelling his brothers name as he came. Dean let go of the dildo shoved to the base in his ass. Because of the orgasm his ass clamped down on the dildo so it stayed in his ass. Dean kept tugging on his cock though, trying to get the last of the cum out of his cock.   
Sam put his hand tight in front of the head of his cock. Seeing Dean cum pushed Sam right over the edge he moaned but Dean’s moan drowned out Sam’s. Sam came into his own hand, he kept stroking his cock loving the view of his brother, ass in the air with a dildo in his ass being held there by the muscles of his brothers ass. Sam kept watching as Dean kept pumping his cock, milking it for all of his cum. As Dean dropped his hand from his cock he opened his eyes. He didn’t notice Sam pull up his pants quickly and walk away. Dean stayed like that for a while the dildo slowly slipping out of his ass. After about 15 seconds the dildo fell to the bed in between Dean’s legs. Dean got up and cleaned himself up, but his clothes back on and walked out of his room. 

“Hey Sammy you home yet?” Dean yelled walking down the hallway. 

“Yeah i'm in the kitchen” Sam yelled back.

Dean walked into the kitchen as Sam closed the fridge, two beers in his hand. Sam gave Dean a beer and walked past him. Sam didn’t think he’d ever be able to tell Dean that he had seen him let alone jacked off to him. Sam would just store the memory of Dean with his ass up, face down for himself and use it for the next time he would need to relieve himself.


End file.
